Masks of the DEAD Challenge
by Matty G91
Summary: The Mask of Loki gives whoever that wears it, the power to bend reality but what happens when Shizuka, Rika, and Kyoko find a box full of them in their teenage years? And what impact will they have when the zombie outbreak happens? Takashi x Harem.


**AN: Okay after some time of not submitting anything here is another challenge. As you can see this is a crossover between 'The Mask' and 'Highschool of the DEAD' and the terms of the challenge will be at the bottom. I can't believe no thought up of this yet.**

MASKS OF THE DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead and The Mask

It was just before sunset when the lone zombie Kyoko Hayashi was shuffling in the corridors of Fujimi High School when it heard a faint continuous tingling sound. That sound lured the zombie towards the Teacher's Room and the sound got louder the closer it got until it reached the room. The sound then reverted back to being faint as Zombie Kyoko entered the Teacher's Room and the zombie wandered around the room until the sound got louder when it reached Kyoko's desk and looked down on her bag, because zombies don't hesitate, it ripped the bag apart revealing a wooden mask and darted it's head to the mask which, unknown to the zombie, became stuck to its face.

The Mask knew something was wrong with its host so it began to reverse whatever damage was done to Kyoko because not only it cannot do an instantaneous transformation when the sun is setting but also because the healing treatment won't be as effective. But first the Mask sealed up Kyoko's mouth to stop her from making any sounds that could alert more zombies. The Mask then started healing with the bite wound on Kyoko's neck and, with green energy surrounding Kyoko, stitched the wound up to make it look like she received no wound. It then proceeded to clean out Kyoko's brain and spinal cord of whatever made her a zombie and, after that, purged her entire body of the Zombie Virus by comically puking it out of Kyoko's systems, by opening their mouths of course, while also removing any human remains she may have eaten as a zombie. With the virus, or whatever the hell it was, completely out of Kyoko's system The Mask began to wriggle on Kyoko's face while 'rebooting' her brain and body fixing her skin from grey to cream color and restoring her eyes from dead to alive looking. For good measure The Mask put Kyoko's newly restored mind to sleep until her brain starts functioning at 100% capacity for her vital bodily functions.

The sun was half way down when The Mask decided to start the transformation by stretching itself over Kyoko's Head with cracks of green light emitting from the wood. Kyoko's entire body then began to shake and shiver while her skin and flesh started to bubble. The change started with her hands as The Mask clenched Kyoko's hands then opened them revealing that her fingernails are now painted red and grew longer, until they were half a centimeter longer than the fingertips, as her hands transformed making them more elegant. Her Lower Torso started to narrow until it looked like a supermodels while her Upper Torso slightly increased in length and width. Kyoko's breasts and butt started to jiggle and expand to incredible proportions as her butt now has a circumference of a basketball and her breasts grew to K cup size. While this incredible transformation was happening The Mask did two things; one was that it changed its wooden structure to a translucent dark green rubbery substance, and second was that it made Kyoko's clothing stretch with her body so her growth did not destroy her clothes (unless she wished it). Then at that moment the sun was fully down and The Mask, at full power, finished the transformation by spinning Kyoko around like a tornado.

At first it was a green and white tornado but after a few moments the white changed to red. As the green and red twister came to a stop it was clear that Kyoko's appearance had been drastically altered to suit her inner desires The Mask granted. Instead of her stretched clothing Kyoko now wore a tight red blazer that looked like it could barely hold her enlarged and gravity defying bust with a matching red miniskirt which showed off her butt shape and her long and shapely shiny legs. Her hair was originally brownish-red is now a bright red color and now reached down to her lower back. Aside of the obvious changes the most obvious change, even a dumb person would notice, is that Kyoko's face is, not only looking 10 years younger but now, bright green with ruby red lips and red eye shadow. The Mask then awakened Kyoko's mind as it spend too much energy fixing and transforming Kyoko to influence her mind, as it usually did because the host does not have the necessary willpower to do what they want the most… sometimes, and The Mask finds it interesting on what will happen when Kyoko finds her boyfriend, correction secret 17 year old boyfriend, in the midst of this chaos with very little to no restraint considering she had to restrain herself on a constant basis in order to keep her relationship with a student a secret. With a few moans and groans Kyoko opened her eyes groggily.

* * *

 **AN: The Challenge will be a TakashixHarem with the girls being masked and the slow masking process slowly changes anyone's bodies to match their 'masked' forms only if they stay in that form until sunrise. The harem girls will be; Kyoko, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Saya and Rika or you can add others in. The slow mask transformation can only be done at sunset while being faithful to the 1990's 'The Mask' Movie transformation conditions. If you want to discuss more about the challenge either leave a review or PM me and we can discuss it.  
**

 **The origin on how Kyoko found the Mask is that she, Shizuka and Rika, found it along with other masks when they were younger, late teenage stage, and using them to transform at sunset to give them the figures they have in the present and stopped using them (Rika the first, Kyoko the second, and Shizuka the last) so no one got suspicious. One the day when THEM came to the school Kyoko got a bad feeling so she kept her mask in her bag just in case.**


End file.
